Three is always a charm
by mica craft
Summary: Met three americans who are the best in thier choisen feilds, and place them at hogworts with severus, remus, sirius, and james


Chp 1 Letters

Mary Craft couldn't believe she was chosen to go to Hogwarts as a exchange student. Normally Hogwarts never allowed exchange students. But here was her letter, from both her own school and Hogwarts. 

_Dear Miss Mary craft_

We of Shawsheen School of Technical and magical knowledge and Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry are pleased to inform you that your request to enter Hogworts as a exchange student has been accepted on your recommendations and excellence in academics. So on Sept. 1 you will report to your regular school and take a port key to Kings station where you will take the Hogwarts express to school. 

In closed is a list of what you will need to bring. If you have any trouble coming, please let us know a head of time. 

Sincerely, 

Professor Lions, 

Headmaster dumbleor 

Mary smiled as she read the letter and ran off to tell her aunt. " kat!!" she squealed running up stairs. 

Heather Fairweather blinked at the owl in her room, her school wouldn't send her a letter by owl. Only the English did that…" o my lady.. please…" she said taking the letter and read what it said. " I made it!! She yelled happily dancing around her room. " This calls for sugar to celebrate!" she announced stomping down stairs. She paused for a moment to remember that her two other friends had applied to go to Hogwarts too. Did they get acceptance letter too?

April Love blinked at her mother who was talking adamantly, she was still in her pajamas and hadn't had her coffee and her mother expects her to be able to answer? " Mom coffee first, questions and answers after." April said sighing, taking a sip of the bittersweet drink. After about ten minutes April looked at her mother and smiled. " OK what were you saying?" " This is yours."  
Her mother said handing her a letter, it held her schools symbol and Hogwarts. " I was accepted!" she yelled her mouth dropping she didn't think she'd get in as a transfer student. After reading the letter she smiled. " Can I have Heather and Mary come with me to buy my stuff? They'll need school stuff too." April said already feeling light headed. She knew her friends had been accepted, after all she wasn't an empath for nothing. She could feel her friends excitement. 

Chp. 2 Salem

It didn't take long for the girls to arrive at Salem where they were to purchase they robes, and other things they didn't already have. Their first stop was the robe store. " hey Mary wonder why they even have Hogwarts robes here." April joked, " well the school must have sent a note saying that there would a few kids who would be needing them." Heather said not paying too much attention, she was looking at the robe with mild amusement. " You know I'm too tall for this one?" she said pouting. " yes Heather you're too tall and April is too short. But we still love each other." Mary said grinning, Heather sighed, and April tried to punch Mary in the arm. " Yeah well your average." April said as Mary faked a shocked expression. " me average? No the horror!!" she said pretending to faint. Heather laughed as the robe changed length to suit her height. " Well my dears I think that's all you need three robes a piece. And you'll need uniforms as well. I'm afraid that things like scarves and neck ties you will receive when you find what house your in." the old witch said handing them a bag. " Wait mine has skirts." Mary said frowning looked at the pleated black skirt. " Yes that's the girls uniform, pleated black skirt, white shirt, gray or black vest, tie will be given, and robe." The old lady said nodding. " Can't I wear pants?" Mary asked, as April and Heather dragged her out of the store. " Mary I hate skirts too. But I'm not complaining." April said sighing. " yes well.." Mary mumbled, giving up, it wasn't worth it. " So book store next?" Heather said, as Mary fished for the list. " Yeah o nice long list." Mary said looking at the six books they had to buy. " Well then lets go." 

The bookstore wasn't that busy. But since the three girls were regulars there the shopkeeper knew them on sight. " hello girls, be with you in a moment." He said ringing up a purchase  
" Hello dears what do you need?" " Three copies of.. o make that two copies of potions and how to brew them, one potions advanced for 6 years…" with that Mary continued to name off books. " and two arthmany for 6 years, and two deviations of the past, present and future." Mary finished raising an eyebrow at the books. " and I'm only taking six classes." She said dryly. " Mary why aren't you taking deviations?" April asked, as they paid for their books. " well.. I'm not really happy to know the future. You and Heather always seemed to enjoy doing things like that." " That's cause you always get all to true answers." Heather said smirking softly at her friend. " That and unlike you and sky I don't have any gifts that would make knowing the future any fun." Mary finished.  
" Mary you have a gift with food. And on that note you did bring lunch or better yet sugar right?" Heather said hopefully. Mary laughed. " Yes I have food, mm. That park sound good?" Mary asked pointing to the common. 

" Mary you have out done your self that time." Heather said happily. " I agree: tea, onigri, fried chicken, and I can't believe you magicked your back pack to fit every thing and keep it ether cold or hot." April said shacking her head. " Well I'm not going to let it go bad." Mary laughed. " so what else do we need?" April asked. " Well rose, I still need things for my potions class, and you two need similar stuff. Then I plain on getting a animal. Kat never let me get one." Mary said, shrugging. " oo good. I need more lemon balm too." Heather said. " o sky, did you run out of it already?" April asked. " yes rose I did." Heather said with that they trouped off to the stores. in the end, they left with full bags, And happy hearts. Following them was a black kitten with green eyes named mischief, on roses arm was a small snake named boots. And perched on Mary's' shoulder was a little black falcon named star. 


End file.
